sgwofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Planets
Stargate SG-1 travels across the galaxy to other worlds. The sheer variety and number of worlds that they visited over the ten seasons the show aired is astounding. Fans of the show will be able to visit some of these worlds in the game as well as exploring planets that were never seen on the show. Famous planets such as Earth, Chulak and Dakara, planets whose episodes they featured in only showed a bare glimpse of the mysteries they held and others as yet unexplored will all be in the game. Following Stargate canon they will be known by designation and/or their real names. Some planets will be vast open worlds, whilst in others the stargate may be confined to a small cave or Goa'uld ship, from which the gate is the only exit. Other worlds may not have active Stargates, making getting there a challenge. Most planets will be open worlds although some will incorporate instancing. Players will gain access to new worlds as they advance through the game and as the storyline advances and new content is added. Players will gain gate addresses to new planets through missions. Although some gate addresses will be gained without having to complete missions. Once you have a gate address, you can always visit that place. Some of the planets / worlds are restricted to certain factions only. Others are open to all. You will be able to follow your group leader through the gate to an address that you do not have, as long as the leader has it. Environment In terms of the actual environment seen on these planets it will vary as far as the world builder's imagination does. The developers have been encouraged to take players to locations that the show, for whatever reason, could not. For example players will be able to travel in time. Other settings may include planets near black holes, moons or other airless environments, alternate realities or giant alien spacecraft. The planets will feature a variety of terrain as well as dynamic weather patterns including day night cycles. What sort of effect this will have on the local mobs is as yet undetermined, but the weather will not negatively or positively affect players. Many players would like to see a destructible environment, and this will probably be the case for some of the elements of the terrain. However there are difficulties, particularly with latency, in making the whole environment changeable so this is unlikely to be seen. Certain environments will be harmful to players, such as a different atmosphere or underwater environments. Certain items will negate the effects of these environments, but no player will have to have a specific item to visit a certain area. Size of Worlds The size of the worlds will vary, but it is likely that to make things fun they're not going to be lifesize where it takes many hours to travel from one area to another. However some of the worlds may be large enough to hold the population of the entire server, about 4000 players. All in all the entire universe will encompass of the order of magnitude of 1000 square kilometres. World maps will be limited by either natural barriers such as water bodies and mountains or city structures such as walls, buildings and gates. Computer generation will be used in some cases, but it's also unlikely that we will see entire worlds crafted by a machine. The references contain some of the indepth comments and issues relating to world building. The estimated average time that players will spend on each world is 10 hours, although some players may stay on some worlds (such as the tutorial planets) for as little as 2 hours, and others for more than 30 hours. The number of worlds likely to be in the game's initial release could range from 35 to more than 50. Evolving Worlds The planets of Stargate Worlds will change over time as the storyline evolves. Some of these changes will be written into the story whilst others will be influenced by the players. Whether it is by conquest or civilization the universe will be rich and the evolution will enhance replayability. There will be contested zones, which might change somewhat depending on who is holding the different points in them, but no totally capturable worlds. However, the worlds will not change in size, and it wont 'expand' while players level through it. It most likely will expand through future patches and expansions. Planet & Location List As mentioned above Stargate Worlds will feature both well known and lesser known planets from the series, as well as totally new worlds. At release there will be dozens of planets to visit with a roughly 50/50 mix of worlds from the show and new unseen worlds. References Category:Planets